


My Robo Lover

by Starklyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Androids, M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy
Summary: Tony's android Peter has some wires knocked out of place. He goes to fix it, but Peter's wires are apparently very sensitive...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	My Robo Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



> Notes for this fic-  
> Peter is an android. As an android he's existed for a few months. He attends school. Tony is his creator. Peter does not have genitals, They have wire-play sex.
> 
> Warning for minor amounts of fatphobia/bullying

  
When Tony made Peter it was as nothing more than an experiment.  
A way to test himself.

He had made bots, Dum-e, U, and butterfingers. With the ability to understand, and emote.

He had made AIs, Friday and Jarvis. With personalities, and interests.  
But anyone who met them could tell instantly that they weren't human. It wasn't exactly subtle.

Tony thought there would be no greater show of intellect, no better display of talent, no better way to show everyone what incredible things he was capable of, than creating an android, that could fully pass as human.

So. He had gotten to work.

\-----

That's how Peter began. Tony had given Peter the ability to feel and learn. To change and grow. And initially Tony viewed him on level as the cars he had put together when he was younger. More advanced, but an object, no emotional feelings when he looked at it other than pride at himself.

But that changed quickly. 

Peter spent his time in the lab for a few weeks after being created, Tony wanting to make sure he functioned correctly, no bugs he hadn't noticed.  
So Peter stayed there. He'd spend his time sitting on the workbenches, watching in awe as Tony worked. Asking questions about Tony's projects, learning how they worked.

At one point, while Tony was overtired, the human man stared at his work, trying to figure out how to fix it, Peter had softly suggested the answer, lilting voice higher at the end, unsure of himself. Tony looked up in surprise, before looking back down at his project, eyebrows scrunching together as he went over Peter's solution in his head.

Peter was right. And when Tony told him as much he responded with a bright, happy smile.

\----

Every day Tony went to the lab, and every day the second Peter noticed him he'd give a wide smile and a timid wave.

Asking Tony about his day.

About if he'd eaten. Gotten enough sleep. Felt alright.

Tony noticed himself smiling more and more. The android was becoming more than just an experiment. He was growing on him. Slowly becoming a part of Tony's strange, handmade family, with the other AIs and Bots.

\----

Then one day Tony went to the lab, and decided the initial bug testing was over.

Peter hadn't noticed him, so the android continued with what he was doing.

Peter was holding on to Dum-e with his arms and legs, silicone cheek smooshed up against the other Robot's metal arm, telling all of the Bots and Friday how amazing they were, what good company they are to him, how they and Tony are his only friends. That he loves them.

Fuck. Tony felt bad. His mind tried to argue that he had no reason to feel bad.

This is a robot. He might look like a human boy, but he wasn't.

The rest of Tony argued back that he gave Peter feelings.

The poor boy was lonely. And he didn't even realise. He hadn't known anything else.

He had a need to learn, and help others, and bond, make friends, give hugs. He needed to be somewhere he could meet new people and learn new things.

Tony cleared his throat, and Peter jumped up, rubbed the back of his neck in a self conscious gesture. Tony smiled, said hello, and went to work.

That day, Tony faked official documents for Peter. And enrolled him in school.

\-----

Peter had spent a little under a month attending school, each day leaving one of Tony's less extravagant cars with a grin and an animated wave goodbye.

Heading through the doors with an excited skip in his step, hands holding the straps of his backpack.

On this day, the first class went by without issue. The teacher gave out homework, but with his android brain he likely wouldn't struggle with it at all. 

When the teacher turned her back the nice boy who had introduced himself to Peter on his first day would lean over and talk to him quietly. Peter and Ned were becoming close friends very quickly! Peter wondered whether Tony would let him invite Ned to the lab.

When the bell rang Peter and Ned walked together to their lockers. Luckily for him when he arrived at school on his first day the locker next to Ned's was still unoccupied. Peter quickly claimed it, eager for a reason to spend more time with his new friend, even if it was just the walk to and from the lockers.

Peter laughed loudly with joy, jumping excitedly at one of Ned's stories. It quiet literally was one of the funniest things he'd ever heard.

Unfortunately it was at this point that one of their classmates decided to make issues.

"God, Penis, what's wrong with you? Flash walked up to the pair, addressing Peter by the rude nickname he'd picked during Peter's first week.

"Hey, lay off him!" Ned didn't take well to people bullying his new friend, and stepped in.

"Mind your business, fatso." 

"Don't call him that!" Peter yelled, moving closer to flash, getting him to look away from Ned. 

Flash's attention was fully on Peter now. "Or what? Freak." Flash's arms went up and shoved Peter.

Unfortunately, not being very experienced meant Peter didn't realise what Flash was doing until his head hit the lockers with a hard THUNK, sliding from there to the floor.

Flash gasped, jaw dropped and breathing unsteady, as though he hadn't realised what would happen.

"Peter? Are you okay!?" Ned was shouting with worry, looking down at his friend.

Peter's eyes opened, looking up. There was a large dent in the locker, both Ned and Flash's eyes wide with panic.

Peter tried to tell them he was fine, but he felt static in his throat as he tried to make a noise, quickly cutting himself off. His voice coming out like a broken radio, full of static and volume varying wildly, would let them know he wasn't human. He didn't want them to know that yet.

Peter brought one of his arms up to his neck, arm spasming in small, jerky movements as he did. He spread his hand out in front of his throat, telling them without words that he couldn't speak.

"Fuck," It was the first time he'd heard Ned swear. "Help me get him to the office, now!"

\-----

The workers in the office tried to question him on what had happened, Ned yelling at them when they did, telling them he couldn't speak, urging them to call an ambulance quickly. 

Peter's head shook quickly at that, movements still jerky, worrying to all the humans watching him, a scared look on his face. He couldn't go to a hospital. He wasn't human. They'd find out.

Ned gave a sympathetic look. He didn't know why Peter wouldn't go to a hospital. He figured Peter had his reasons, maybe it was a chronic issue? No reason to get doctors involved if he already knew what was going on.

Ned asked if calling his emergency contact would be an acceptable alternative. Peter nodded in response.

Ned demanded the workers call that very second, and after the call he sat with Peter on the visitor's seats. Ignoring the class he was missing and the trouble he'd get in for that. He couldn't leave his friend alone like this.

\----

Tony arrived soon after, likely breaking several traffic laws getting there.

His entry was met with awed stares, Peter not having told Ned about his creators, and the worker who called him not realising that the Anthony S. on Peter's enrolment form was the Tony Stark.

"Peter, are you alright?" Tony sounded worried.

Peter started to bring his hand up to gesture at his neck again but Ned cut in quickly.

"He hit his head and he couldn't talk and he's been moving weird, he's going to be okay right?" Ned had somehow said that with one breath, his worry not allowing for him to take more time.

Tony looked at Ned in surprise, as though not having realised anyone else was there. "Oh. And you are...?"

Ned blushed at the attention. "I'm... I'm Ned Leeds, sir. Peter's friend. I didn't want him to be alone while he waited."

Tony looked to Peter, who nodded in confirmation. "Well, Mr Leeds. Thank you for looking after him. He'll be fine, an easy fix, he'll be back by tomorrow."

Ned looked to Peter, who now nodded at him, giving a comforting smile. Ned's shoulders drooped, the stiffness and panic oozing out of him quickly. "Okay. I'll see you then Peter." It was at this point he looked at his phone, wincing at the time. "Oh god Mrs H is gonna kill me."

Tony helped Peter up, pulling the android's arm over his shoulder to support his weight, almost carrying him as Peter's legs stayed unsteady. He looked to the worker, "I'm taking him home. And make sure this one doesn't get in trouble for looking after him. Got me?" He asked, glaring a little, finger pointing towards Ned.

The worker's head moved up and down quickly, intimidated by the powerful man.

"Good." Tony asked, walking him and Peter out the door.

\----

After Tony had gotten himself and Peter settled in the car, he gave him a curious look.

"Can you really not speak?"

Peter's mouth opened and an inhuman, scratchy buzzing noise came from it. "I. C-can. BUT. Voice. Not-Not working. Not right." The static was there for every word. His voice stilted.

"Oh." Tony gave a small shocked look. "Yeah, that'd be bad to let the others hear. we still haven't decided how to introduce you officially to the world. This feels like a bad way." Tony twisted the key and his hands moved to the wheel. "Don't worry. I was being serious. We'll get you fixed up by tomorrow."

\----

When they arrived at the lab Tony had Peter sit on the desk.

"I haven't had to work on you since you got booted. I can turn you off while-"  
Peter shook his head, whining. He didn't want to be turned off. Didn't want to stop being, even if only for a short while.

"Okay," Tony replied. "Well this'll be a little strange for us both. Take your shirt off."

Peter complied, shirt dragged over his head an dropping to the floor. The middle of his chest had a hatch, indentations visible where it could open.

Tony took a deep breath and opened the hinge. With his other hand he grabbed a small flashlight off of the desk, clicking it on, he leaned in to look inside of Peter.

Tony's fingers moved to Peter's chest, brushing against the edge of the opening, Peter sitting up stiffly at the touch, eyes wide. Poor thing must be nervous. Tony supposes this would be the equivalent of getting a minor surgery or something equally distressing. 

Tony figured he'd try to get this over with quickly, for Peter. He looked at the wires inside of Peter's chest cavity, colour coded from when he was created, to make a situation like this easier. He spotted the wires that corresponded to Peter's movements, the part they had been plugged into must have jostled when Peter hit the lockers and the wires had partially come out of their sockets. An easy fix. He'd work on the voice after that.

Tony's fingers slipped inside of Peter's chest, moving towards the sockets. Peter whined as Tony's hand moved into him. 

Tony's got to where the wires had started to come loose and grabbed onto one with a steady hand, pushing it back into place. As he grasped the next one

Peter jolted and made a high pitched noise, "Hnn!"

Tony hesitated, hand still on Peter's wires. "Pete? You okay?"

Peter nodded unsteadily. "S-sensitive." He said, voice glitching.

Oh. Oh, damn. He had given Peter the ability to feel, his wires connecting his sensors to his 'brain', he hadn't considered that the wires themselves would be sensitive. He thought Peter's behaviour was simply a reaction to the concept of something inside of him, not that he could actually feel it. He hoped it wasn't hurting Peter too badly.

"We can still shut you off if you'd prefer. I'd turn you back on right after."

"No. Kee-ep going." Peter sounded a little breathy. Must just be because his voice hadn't been fixed.

Tony pressed the next few wires firmly back into their sockets in quick succession, and Peter whimpered loudly, throwing his head back. Tony felt awful at the idea that he was hurting Peter and tried to pull his hand out. At least his movements were fixed now, if not his voice. He could work on the voice after he'd had some time to prepare emotionally.

As he withdrew, his palm grazed against Peter's wires and both of Peter's hands came up in a flash to wrap around Tony's wrist, keeping his hand in place, buried inside of Peter.

Tony looked up shocked, Peter panting, not letting his hand leave.

"P-Please. Don't St-op."

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh fuck. "You like this, Peter?" Tony was experienced enough to recognise that expression. Peter was desperate. Peter wanted to cum. Could he cum? Tony hadn't considered sexual activities when making Peter and hadn't given him genitals because of that. Should he have? Maybe he could add some at some point if Peter wanted it.

Tony kept his eyes trained on Peter's face as he thrust his fingers gently forward, back inside Peter.

"Ahh!" Peter's crackling voice echoing around the lab, his back arching up to meet Tony's hand.

Encouraged, Tony's hand started up a steady pattern inside of Peter, caressing and rubbing against his wires, fingers brushing the metal back of Peter's chest cavity with each hard thrust.

Peter was getting close. His inexperience making the feelings overwhelming, shaking in pleasure as he felt Tony move inside of him.

Suddenly Tony's fingers took tight grip on the wire for his voice, pulled it out fully, and thrust it back in with force and speed.

"Ah, Tony!" Peter screamed, fingers clamping down on Tony's wrist, head thrown back, body arching towards Tony, legs shaking as he panted.

"Fuck." Tony groaned. Cock hard and painful inside of his pants.

"Oh... That felt so good, Tony." Peter breathed. Looking down he saw the shape of Tony's hard cock, pressing against the tight fabric confining it.  
Peter slid off the table to his knees, hands going to Tony's belt.

"Let me help you with that, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> There was less wire play than intended hshfds i apologise for that. I got distracted by set up


End file.
